All you need is Faith
by JadeVictoriaDH
Summary: This is a one-shot about a girl named Isabella and how she changed Leroy Jethro Gibbs life forever.


The wind whistled over Eleanor Bishop's car roof as she drove down the highway. The morning sun seeped through the open driver window. Eleanor was on her way to her best friends house, she had forgotten her NCIS badge at her house. When Eleanor made it to her destination, she parked her car and slowly climbed out of her vehicle. Somethings not right… She thought to herself. The house was a one story, light brown brick with a dark colored shingle roof. One of the white paned windows was shattered. Eleanor pulled out her handgun from it's place on her belt. She crept up to the white wooden front door, to her dismay the lock was broken.

Eleanor breathed slowly as she stepped into the house. Please be okay, was all she could think. She had known her friend since she was 17, she helped her through good times and bad. If something had happened to her, she would make them pay! Eleanor creeped into the living room to the right of the entrance. She fell to her knees, there on the cream carpet was bright red blood stands. Following the blood trail, she made her way into the kitchen. On the marble counter was her badge, to the left on the dark wood floor soaked in thick red blood was her best friends badge. It lay open on the floor, you could just make out her name. It read, **FBI Agent Isabella Grace Carter**.

Not a moment later she called the only man she could trust this with. Isabella's life depended on him, he was the only man who Eleanor knew could bring her home safely.

"Hello?" Agent Leroy Gibbs voice reverberated through the phones speaker.

"Gibbs I need you to come, I need your help." Eleanor was almost in tears, she could barely hold herself up.

"Bishop? What happened? Where are you?" You could hear Agent Gibbs get up and have McGee start a phone trace.

"B-bring Agent Fornell… M-my best friend s-she was kidnapped." Eleanor managed to say through tear filled eyes.

"Fornell? We are coming don't move."

"O-okay. Gibbs?!" Eleanor could no longer hold herself together. She collapsed to her knees, blood staining her khaki pants.

"Bishop?!" Gibbs was now in the elevator with Agents Dinozzo and McGee. The elevator doors opened with a 'Ding!' and they were off to the parking lot.

"S-she is FBI." Was the last thing Eleanor said before the line went dead. She was now alone, 'alone' that must be how Isabella feels now. Eleanor's heart broke even more so than it had when she had seen the blood stained floor.

The team wasted no time. As Tony drove as fast and safe as he could to Eleanor's phone location, Agent Timothy McGee had FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell on the phone.

"Fornell, Bishop is at one of your agents house, we need you to come and check it out with us. I just sent you the address. We think something has happened."

"Tim I have a lot of agents do you have a name?" Tobias spoke quickly and quietly, he didn't want to start up anything until they knew for sure if something had happened.

"No sir, we are pulling onto the street now."

"Alright I am coming, I will be there in 5 minutes." The phone clicked as Fornell hung up the phone. Tobias made his way to his car and speed to the location McGee had sent him.

In the mean time, Agents Gibbs, McGee and Dinozzo had parked behind Eleanor's black Shevey. The team made their way into the house, there on the blood covered floor was Eleanor.

"Bishop!" Gibbs went to her and slowly helped her up. "Who's house is this?" She was in mild shock but managed her point to the badge on the floor. Tony placed a plastic evidence bag around his hand and picked up the drenched FBI badge.. Agent Fornell pulled into the driveway, Leroy made his way out to meet him. He explained what they knew so far, which was not much.

"The Agent that is missing her name is **Isabella Carter**. You know her?"

"Yes, best agent I have!"

"Eleanor said something about they are best friends. I want to work together on this one Tobias. For Bishop." Agent Gibbs spoke quietly, he didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"Alright Gibbs, but remember she is my Agent. Anything you do has to have my approval."

"Fair enough."

After Eleanor was safe and on her way to the hospital. The team began bagging up the evidence.. An hour went by before the entire house was searched and bagged. There was a picture frame on the countertop. Gibbs picked it up, holding the brass frame in his hand. He saw Isabella for the first time and he had a feeling, a gut feeling. Gibbs had no idea what that feeling ment, he had never seen this woman before. Yet, she looked familiar.

Once back at NCIS headquarters, the team got to work.

"McGee what do we know about her?" Gibbs said, Tim grabbed the black clicker and the screen came alive.

"Isabella Grace Carter, she is 30 years old. She joined the FBI at age 25. She has no surviving family."

"Mothers name?"

"Eva Rose Carter."

"Father?" Gibbs voice wavered and everyone could tell, he must have known Isabella's mother.

"Unknown." At those words Gibbs was gone in a flash. He raced down to abby's lab like lightning.

"Abbs!" Out of breath Gibbs came to a halt in front of Abby.

"Gibbs what's wrong?!"

"Abby there is no time! I need you to run Isabella's DNA with her mother's and see if you can find her father."

"O-okay." Abby had never seen Gibbs this freaked out before, so she did not argue with him or ask why. Abby typed away, and the scan for Isabella's father began.

"Gibbs this may take awhile. I-" Before Abby could continue her computer dinged. There on the screen was Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs face, it read 100% match.

The race went on until they had found Isabella in the back of an old van rigged with explosives. Isabella has lingered with two gunshot wounds in her right leg, one piercing her knee. Agent Carter had lost too much blood and had fainted. As she was rushed to the hospital Agent Gibbs was right beside her the entire time, he was never going to let anything happen to her. His only living family, daughter, maybe now he could finally have a family.

Isabella survived that night, she sleep for a solid week. When she awoke Isabella only saw a stranger, sleeping on the couch beside her hospital bed. When Gibbs heard his daughter wake his eyes sprang open.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked, a look of fear and curiosity in her brilliant blue eyes.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs… I-I am your father." Gibbs blue eyes filled with tears and soon after so did Isabella's.

"Hello." Isabella managed to get out, right before she burst into tears. She fell into Leroy's strong arms, and they stayed that way for what seemed like hours. They talked and soon Isabella had agreed to move into the spare room in Gibbs's house. There they became closer and closer, like they had been together their entire life.

December soon came, NCIS had their annual Christmas party that everyone went to. That is all but Agent Gibbs, but this year had changed his life. Gibbs had asked his daughter to come with him and she gladly accepted. The party theme was formal, so of course Isabella dressed for the occasion. She wore a long red dress with the most beautiful shade of green at the edges. As the clock struck 12 Gibbs asked Isabella to dance. They danced to "Hello World", the song Isabella had said she wanted to play at her wedding when she danced with her father.

So you see, we can all find love, happiness, and most of all hope. For you see even in the darkest of times as long as you have faith that things will get better. 'Wondrous' is the only word I can use to describe it. So go through life with faith in yourself, you never know what might happen.

* * *

**Faith** is confidence or trust in a person, thing, deity, view, or in the doctrines or teachings of a religion. **I hope you enjoyed my one-shot! :) Please listen to the song they dance to! It's so lovely. :) "Hello world" by Lady Antebellum. **


End file.
